


Acacias Magic Crayon

by Mizar_the_Gleeful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar_the_Gleeful/pseuds/Mizar_the_Gleeful
Summary: Dipper finds a crying Acacia





	Acacias Magic Crayon

“I wrote this based on a combination of Ideas from a couple different sources, Enjoy the Insanity!”

 

One day 7 year old Acacia Pines was crying alone in the bedroom she shared with her siblings, when her Uncle Dipper floated by the door.

“What’s wrong kid,” Dipper said placing his incorporeal hand on her shoulder.

“Hank said my new drawing was stupid” she said, holding up a torn picture of a unicorn hippo, with Giraffe legs and dragonfly wings. “He said it wouldn’t be able to walk or fly. Then he ripped it!”

Dipper thought for a moment, than snapped his clawed fingers, “I’ve got just the thing! All I need is for you to summon me for a deal”

Acacia ran to her dresser and pulled out one of the circle cards that her mother had made and pricked her finger with a needle. “Uncle, come to me” she said formally.

“Okay,” Dipper said, as he solidified. Here’s the what we'll do, you give me that torn up picture, and I’ll give you… He whipped of his hat and felt around inside, before pulling out a white Crayon. “This magic crayon, which will be any color you want it to be, never get used up, and any drawing you make with it will be able to move!

“Deal, Acacia said grinning.”

“The two shook hands and exchanged the items.

A frown crossed Dippers face, “got to go” he said, “somebody else wants something. He disappeared with a puff of smoke.”

“Acacia was left alone with her magical new toy. Her siblings were outside playing, her parents out for a day to themselves and her grunkle Stan down stairs watching TV.

First she tested it on a few pieces of paper and watched in delight as her fantastical creations gambolled across the pages. She than decided that she needed a bigger canvas.  
For the next few hours she covered the walls of the upstairs with Unicorns, Butterflies and anything else her seven year old imagination could come up with. Finally she had an idea maybe her creations could come and play with her. She drew a human sized door on the wall. All the creatures stopped what they were doing as she completed it, than a six armed Dragonfly winged elf flew over and opened the door.

Next moment all of her dozens of creatures poured from the walls through the Door and into three dimensional space as Acacia shrieked in delight!

When Mabel and Henry came home that evening it was to find the entire place trashed as the Triplets frolicked with creatures made of colored lines and Grunkle Stan had locked himself in the Bathroom. The two parents slowly backed out of the house and decided to wait until Dipper came home to deal with the mess, but before he did Mabel decided to ride the Unicornosaurus.


End file.
